2 minutes and 17 seconds of bliss
by SlikeSandra
Summary: Glee/Flashforward crossover. Story is set in Lima, no characters from FF appear, some are only mentioned. Everyone in Lima gets a glimpse of their future six months from now. Santana and Brittany deal with their vision.
1. Blackout

**2 minutes and 17 seconds of bliss**

Pairings: Brittany/Santana, mention of Quinn/Puck and Finn/Rachel (later)

Summary: This fic is kind of a Glee/Flashforward crossover, but the story is set in Lima and no characters from FF appear, they are only mentioned a few times. Basically I just copied the idea of the blackout from FF.

Spoilers: None in this chapter, overall through 1x13 sectionals

Rating: K+ should be enough.

***

Chapter 1: Blackout

On October 6, 2009, the whole world blacked out for 2 minutes and 17 seconds.

Santana was lying on the grass of the football field when she woke up. _What the hell just happened?_ The last thing she remembered was forming a pyramid with the other cheerios, she and Brittany were holding up Quinn who was on top of the pyramid.

And then all of a sudden she just started dreaming, a very vivid dream to say the least, featuring a certain blonde she knew very well.

_Brittany!_ Santana stood up, still feeling weak in her knees, and immediately her gaze wandered around the other cheerios scanning for her best friend.

There she was! Brittany was just getting up lending a hand to Quinn, who it seemed had hurt herself. Santana ran towards them.

"Are you ok?" she asked, gently taking Brittany's hand and looking at her with a look of concern and tenderness that was reserved only for the Dutch girl. Brittany couldn't take it and looked away, freeing her hand from Santana's in the process. Santana looked puzzled and hurt at the same time, she couldn't remember Brittany ever letting go of her hand, especially voluntarily. But it only lasted for a second before Brittany spoke interrupting her train of thoughts: "I'm fine, but Quinn's hurt, I think it's her shoulder!" Quinn was wincing and pressing her hand on her left shoulder. Santana immediately went to get her mobile phone and call the ambulance.

Panic had broken out in Lima. It took hours for the ambulance to get there. Practically all the roads were blocked with crashed cars.

Black smoke had filled up the skies, buildings were burning. People were aimlessly wandering through the streets unclear about what had just happened. Screams could be heard everywhere. And there were bodies, dead bodies, a lot of them.

Unfortunately, the William McKinley High School didn't get spared. Eight students and one teacher had died during the blackout and some had been injured.

One female gymnast student became unconscious in the exact same moment she jumped on the springboard, she broke her neck when she hit the ground. The other seven students to die were all on the swim team, they drowned as they were swimming their laps. Mr. Connor, a history teacher, died hitting his head on the corner of his desk when falling down.

The cheerleaders had in fact been very lucky. Some of them could have easily broken their neck when the pyramid came crashing down. Sue Sylvester saw this as a sign of god, now she knew her cheerios were invincible.

***

It was all over the news. It hadn't just happened in Lima, the whole world had blacked out. Millions of people were dead and nobody knew why. The other thing people all over the world were talking about was their "dream". But soon they would discover that this "dream" was not a dream at all, it was in fact a vision. A vision of their future six months from now.

William McKinley High School had been closed down for two weeks after the blackout. It reopened with a Memorial Day paying tribute to the deceased students and teacher. They had built kind of a sanctuary with many flowers and framed pictures of the ones that had lost their lives. Many students were standing or sitting there, crying and hugging each other.

Principal Figgins first wanted to hold a self-written speech in front of the whole school, but after countless times trying to find the right words and Sue Sylvester wanting to force him to include the invincibility of her cheerios in his speech, he simply opted for a fitting quote by Marcel Proust (and also because Final Destination was one of his favourite movies):

"We say that the hour of death cannot be forecast, but when we say this we imagine that hour as placed in an obscure and distant future. It never occurs to us that it has any connection with the day already begun or that death could arrive this same afternoon, this afternoon which is so certain and which has every hour filled in advance."

The speech was followed by a minute of silence. Santana was sitting three seats away from Brittany, Brittany's parents between them. She was dressed in black like most teachers, students and parents there. She also had her hair down, which is unusual for the Latina. The fierce and threatening Santana was nowhere in sight, instead she had a look of vulnerability in her eyes. She was looking at Brittany. The blue-eyed girl was sobbing and trying to prevent the tears from falling down by wiping them from under her eyes.

Santana knew that Brittany had been friends with Caroline, the female gymnast who had died. Of course they hadn't been close friends like her and Brittany, but the blonde was a very emotional person who wore her heart on her sleeve. Losing a friend was without a doubt very hard on her.

Santana and Brittany had barely spoken since after the blackout. There were no sleepovers or hour-long calls. Brittany's parents had told Santana that Brittany just needed time on her own to process everything and that Santana couldn't help her, as much as she wanted to.

Brittany wasn't the kind of person to think about death a lot. For her the world was all rainbow and sunshine, only happy thoughts existed, and that was part of why Santana liked her so much. Brittany had always been this cute, positive and innocent girl, and Santana worried about how much the events of the blackout would affect "her" Brittany. But this was not the only thing on her mind.

For a moment Santana closed her eyes and her mind drifted back, or rather forward, to her "vision".

_Soft hands touched hers. Fingers intertwined. The most beautiful blue eyes looked lovingly at her. Complete and utter happiness washed over her. Never before had the Latina felt such sensations._

A smile was forming on Santana's lips, immediately she felt guilty. While everyone was mourning in silence she was experiencing blissful sensations. _Snap out of it Santana!_ Nevertheless she couldn't stop thinking about it. _If these visions really are the future, this means Brittany had the same vision as I did._ She looked over to the blonde again. She was still sobbing, holding her mother's hand. _Definitely not blissful sensations right now._

Santana knew she had to talk to Brittany. But not today, she was way too fragile right now. She made a mental note to herself to have a talk with Brittany tomorrow, when school would start again.

***

Ok please let me know if you liked this. This is my first fic ever. Also English is not my mother tongue so I apologise if some scenes lack descriptiveness. If it's really bad I'll just stop writing ;-)


	2. Destiny?

A/N: Forgot to mention that there will also be spoilers for Flashforward. Here are all the updated spoilers:

Glee: 1x04 Preggers, 1x10 Ballad, 1x13 Sectionals

Flashforward: 1x01 No More Good Days, 1x02 White to Play, 1x07 The Gift, 1x10 A561984, 1x11/12 Revelation Zero

And a big thank you to Charmedfan90 for beta-reading this!

* * *

**Chapter 2****: Destiny?**

The next day things at the William McKinley High School had gone back to normal – or at least they were supposed to. But everyone knew that nothing would ever be the same. People had caught a glimpse of their future, 2 minutes and 17 seconds to be exact.

Some people had enjoyed their visions or "Flashforwards" as they were being called in the news. But others not so much. The FBI had even created a website called "Mosaic" where people could post their Flashforwards in hope of finding answers to confusing or unclear visions.

Here at the William McKinley High School some students had started a group called "Flashforwards Anonymous" to talk about their fears and anxieties caused by what they saw. There were flyers hung up all over school.

Santana grabbed one as she walked by on her way to Spanish. "Do not fear, your future isn't set in stone!" she read. _I sure as hell hope mine is._

She walked into the classroom and her eyes immediately searched for Brittany. She found her in her usual spot in the middle row. She never wanted to sit in the back row because then there were too many people in front of her ("All these heads, it's distracting!"). But front row was also out of question because she'd feel intimidated by the teacher ("He's too close, I feel like he's always watching me!"). So the middle row was just perfect.

The seat next to the blonde was empty, of course. Everyone knew that seat belonged to Santana and nobody dared sitting there. The Latina approached her place and carefully sat down, all the while looking at her friend. Brittany was writing something down in her notebook, it wasn't until she felt a familiar hand on hers that she turned her head to see the other girl.

Santana let out a soft "Hi".

Brittany retrieved her hand and smiled weakly at her. "Hey" she simply replied.

Santana didn't quite know how to interpret the look Brittany was giving her. It wasn't the usual happy face she had come to know so well. It was a troubled look, and Santana didn't like that at all.

"Brittany can we talk after class?" Her eyes pleading.

"Sure" was Brittany's short answer before she turned her head again and directed all of her attention to Mr. Shuester.

_Well, it's a start._

***

Brittany was walking down the hallway, with her backpack on and slowly sipping on a straw of a strawberry flavoured Slushie. She wasn't in a hurry because the blonde was on her way to meet Santana to have a "talk". While she was thinking of what exactly to tell the Latina, a familiar singing voice took her out of her thoughts. She looked around, spotting Rachel at her locker.

"My girl, my girl, my girl, talkin' bout my girl," the brunette shut her locker with a quick motion and flipped around "My girl!"

"Oh!" Rachel was startled when Brittany appeared in front of her.

"Don't stop, I really like that song!" The blonde gave her a wide smile.

Rachel smiled back. "I've been singing it all day and I just can't stop!" she was beaming now, making Brittany curious.

"Does this song mean something special to you?" _It does to me_

The look on the brunette's face got more serious now. She came closer to the blonde, slightly leaning in. "Brittany can you keep a secret?"

"Sure." _I'm keeping one right now_

Rachel moved even closer and whispered: "In my Flashforward, I was in the auditorium, and Finn was serenading me with this song," Rachel's face lit up and a huge grin formed on her face, "and then we kissed! Isn't that the most romantic thing you've ever heard?"

Brittany's eyes widened in surprise while Rachel pressed her hands to her chest where her heart was beating and looked up with a big smile, mouthing a "thank you".

Rachel then noticed Brittany was staring at her. "But Finn is Quinn's boyfriend," the blonde simply stated.

Rachel moved closer again to Brittany. The brunette had a special expression on her face, it was the kind of expression that Rachel Berry always had when she was about to make a life-changing speech:

"Brittany," she put both of her hands on Brittany's shoulder and looked her right in the eyes. "You can't fight destiny! What we saw is the future, it has been written down! Now I know that it's my destiny to be with Finn, just like it's destiny for me to be on Broadway one day! Whatever you saw Brittany, don't fight it, it's inevitable! We just have to be patient now," Rachel waved her arm slowly around "while we navigate towards our destiny!"

This had obviously been too much for Brittany to process, so she just said what she always says when she doesn't quite get something: "Okay."

"Hey," Rachel continued "What did _you_ see? Come on you have to tell me now, I told you about _my_ vision."

Brittany looked down, memories of her vision coming back to her.

_Never before in her life had she been so happy. Nothing else mattered but the girl she was with. Santana. __Softly caressing her cheek. leaning in. feeling lips brush against each other. Heart racing. This was heaven. _

Rachel noticed Brittany was somewhere in La La Land and snapped her fingers right in front of her face. With that Brittany jumped up in surprise, feeling herself blush.

"So?" Rachel questioned.

_Don't tell her Brittany__. _

Brittany and Santana had just joined Glee club not long ago, and even though many didn't like Rachel, the blonde actually did, and for some reason she trusted the brunette.

_I'm going to tell her__._

_No!_

_But I want to._

_Why?_

_Maybe she can help me with Santana!_

"Ok, but you too have to promise me that you'll keep this a secret!" Brittany pleaded.

"I promise." Rachel said firmly.

"Do the scout's honor!" the blonde demanded.

Rachel couldn't help but smile, and then she put up her hand: "I promise."

Brittany then pulled Rachel closer to her, so that nobody could hear her.

"In my Flashforward, I…"

***

Santana was waiting outside, sitting on a bench. _Where is she?_ The Latina was getting nervous. She looked over again and then saw the door open and a familiar blonde step outside. She felt herself tense up.

_Relax Santana, this is Brittany, your best friend!_

Brittany walked over and sat down next to her. The tension between them was rather awkward and something they were not used to. There had always been this natural chemistry and flow between them, sometimes no words were needed for them to understand each other. Right now, this was not the case.

Santana shifted uncomfortably on the bench. "So…," she started, intertwining her fingers, they were moist. _For god's sake Santana!_

"I'm sorry!" Brittany blurted out before Santana could even continue.

"I'm sorry I've been kind of avoiding you. I miss you San!" Those wonderful blue eyes then looked at her, softly, asking for forgiveness.

Right then the Latina melted. She just put her arms around the blonde and pulled her into a deep hug, Brittany only too happy to give in. Feeling the warmth of Brittany's body against hers was the best thing in the world.

And with that all the tension was gone. At least for now.

After what seemed to be an eternity the two girls let go of each other again – very slowly. They were now simply looking at each other, no one dared to say a word as if it could ruin the moment.

Santana, with her newfound courage, was the first to break the silence.

"B what did you see?" her voice calm and soft. "Please tell me."

Santana placed her hand carefully on Brittany's shoulder, slightly rubbing it, waiting for a response. _This is it, the moment of truth._

_***_

Ok, I know I'm really mean to leave you hanging like this, sorry! But next chapter will really start to kick things into gear, promise :-)


	3. Complications

A/N: Ok, I was really picky with this chapter. I added and rewrote quite a lot, I hope you like it!

Thank you Charmedfan90 for beta-reading!

* * *

**Chapter 3****: Complications**

Brittany took in a deep breath.

"S, I know that this whole Flashforward thing was not a dream, it was the future. So I know that you saw the same thing."

Santana lowered her head for a moment, then looked up again at Brittany. "Did I?" The Latina raised her eyebrow.

"We were at school, walking down the hallway together." Brittany started.

"We were holding hands, and we were so happy, it felt like the most natural thing in the world." Santana continued, with a tiny smile on her lips.

"We stopped in front of your locker, and smiled at each other" The other cheerio went on, her voice eager.

"I wrapped my arms tightly around your neck and pulled you closer," Santana spoke softly, feeling a little out of breath as her heart started pounding away.

"I put a hand on your cheek, caressing it…and then…we kissed," Brittany paused, gazing at Santana, her eyes hopeful.

"…we kissed in front of everyone, and…"

"…we didn't care." Both said in unison, Santana's voice joining Brittany's. Their eyes locked, and a smile on their faces that reached from one ear to the other.

Without even noticing, the girls had been inching closer and closer together as they were speaking. They were now so close, they could feel the other girl's heart beating.

Santana slowly started to lift her hand, eyes not moving. _What are you doing Santana? There are people around. _ Her hand clearly aiming at Brittany's cheek.

Brittany felt a shiver when the Latina's hand softly cupped her cheek, a thumb tracing her lower lip. _Please don't stop._

Suddenly Santana felt a drop of water on her thumb… then on her forehead….and then on her hair. It was followed by a loud, heavy cracking noise coming from the skies, making the little drops turn into a cascade of water.

_Are you kidding me??? What is this, some cheesy Hollywood movie?_

The girls jumped apart quickly, instinctively putting their hands above their heads, running towards the inside of the school. By the time they reached the entrance, they were already drenched. The few other students that had also been outside, all stepped inside. Brittany was just about to follow them, when Santana grabbed her hand and pulled her back.

_You want a cheesy, romantic Hollywood movie? I'll give you one. _

Without hesitation Santana took Brittany's head into her hands, and before the blonde could even react, she was already feeling the Latina's wet lips pressing on her own. Like on cue, her hands wrapped themselves around Santana's back and she pulled her best friend even closer to her. _Wow this is amazing._ The Latina's hands were now fully tangled up in wet, blonde hair, while their kiss grew hungrier, their lips not wanting to let go of each other. Both let out a soft moan, all the emotions and adrenaline coursing throughout their bodies caused their hearts to race rapidly.

By now they had become completely oblivious to their surroundings, they couldn't even hear the rain anymore.

***

"With the blackout and it's aftermath I'm sure all of you are keeping a lot of emotions pent-up inside, that are just waiting to get out. So for next time I want each one of you to pick out a song…" Mr. Shuester put his hand above his heart, "…that expresses what you're feeling inside. Let it out."

Brittany and Santana, who were sitting next to each other, couldn't help but glance at the other. Santana then let her eyes travel down to the blonde's lips, remembering what it felt like to touch them, feel them. In that moment the Latina really had to fight the urge to assault Brittany's lips right then and there.

"All right guys, this is it for today. See you tomorrow." Mr. Shuester finished waving the Glee kids goodbye.

The two cheerios were just about to leave, when Puck called out on Santana:

"Hey wait up Santana!" The footballer approached them. "Santana, do you have 10 minutes? I'd like to talk you."

She frowned, "What do you want Puck?"

Puck looked over to Brittany, then to Santana again. The blonde understood.

"I'll wait for you outside." They smiled warmly at each other before Brittany left.

Puck motioned to Santana to sit down. As they were sitting down, Santana saw Mike approaching Brittany and walking out with her.

"Make it quick," she hissed. "You know if it's about me taking you back, forget it, your grades suck!"

Puck's grades were never the reason why Santana had broken up with him. The truth was, she just wasn't into him. Or into any other guy she had ever dated for that matter. No guy had ever made her feel like in her vision. _Like Brittany did._

Puck rolled his eyes, "It's not that ok? Like I can't get another girl if I want," he waved aside "Anyway, this is about something completely different."

Santana was already getting impatient, imagining Mike all over Brittany, "Get to the point already!"

Puck then furiously stood up. "Quinn's pregnant, it's mine. We slept together."

The Latina's eyes grew wide, for a second she even forgot about Brittany. "You what?" she said out loud in disbelief.

"We slept to…"

"I heard you!"

Santana had talked to Quinn since after the blackout, but the head cheerio had refused to tell her about her vision while Santana had lied about hers. _Of course, she probably saw herself with a giant baby bump. _

"It's not everything," Puck looked down and scratched his mohawk. "In my Flashforward I was…I was flipping through a book of…" he hesitated.

"Out with it Puckerman," Santana demanded in a bossy voice.

Puck let out a big sigh, "…a book of baby names. And I was all giddy and happy while doing it." He immediately looked at Santana, waiting for a reaction.

Santana then burst out laughing, Puck all confused. "I'm sorry," she said in the midst of laughter, "I just got this mental image of you looking for baby names, couldn't help it." The Latina still laughing.

"Thanks Santana, thanks a lot. That's really helpful." Puck turned around angry.

Santana stopped laughing, trying to sound serious again, "Oh come on Puck, what the hell do you expect from me?"

He turned around, "Talk to Quinn, knock some sense into her! She's going to tell Finn it's his."

Santana crossed her arms, a questioning look on her face, "Wait, how do you even know Quinn's baby is yours? Maybe her and Finn did the dirty too?"

Puck shook his head "They didn't, trust me. And also in my mother's vision Quinn was staying at our house, and they were talking about us raising the baby together. Quinn just plainly refuses to acknowledge her future."

Santana was just about to respond when she remembered something. _Brittany!_ She cursed herself inwardly for forgetting about her best friend. She quickly changed her tone.

"You know what Puck? I'm not your friggin' psychologist, just join Flashforwards Anonymous! You think you're the only one dealing with the consequences of what you saw?"

That caught Puck's interest, a curious look spread on his face, "Speaking of, what did _you_ see?"

Santana shook her head, getting up to leave. "No way I'm telling you! Forget it!" The Latina was now almost screaming.

Puck raised his eyebrow, "A little bit defensive, are we Miss Lopez?" he said with a mocking tone, smirking.

"Fuck off Puck!" With that Santana furiously stormed out, leaving a slightly amused Puck behind. "Hey thanks Santana, you lifted my mood again!" He shouted after her.

Santana looked around for Brittany, but she was nowhere to be seen. _Damn it. Damn you, Puck. _She was just about to call Brittany when she heard a well-known, annoying voice behind her.

"I know."

Santana turned around to see Jacob. She shuddered internally. "You know what idiot?"

"I know about your vision."

Santana froze. Jacob had an evil smirk on his face now. _What did he just say? He knows? Oh my god. _Santana tried to play it cool.

"Unless you can actually see into my head…" she stepped closer, trying to intimidate him, "…you're just talking shit."

She gave him the Santana Lopez signature death glare, but he stayed unfazed, "I don't think so, I have five sources all confirming it, saying the same thing."

Santana's death glare started to fade away. Realization hit her. _There were people in the hallway. They had the same vision. They saw us. _She heard laughter. Then in a moment of rage she grabbed Jacob by his neck and smashed him against the lockers.

"You worthless piece of shit, I'm going to kill you!" she said through gritted teeth.

Jacob just started laughing again, "Go ahead, but then you have five other people to kill if you want to keep your secret! As long as I don't say anything, they don't say anything."

Santana loosened her grip on him, "What do you want? Just tell me what you want!" The Latina could feel her voice getting desperate.

"I want dirt," he said with a disgustingly excited voice, "You will deliver me one juicy gossip story every week about the cheerleaders, the football players or the Glee Club. If you don't, whole William McKinley High School will know about your sweet little Flashforward."

Santana was staring at Jacob. _If only looks could kill. _Without saying a word she let go of him completely.

"So do we have a deal?" He asked grinning.

The Latina then shoved him hard against the lockers and walked away, her eyes filling up with tears.

"I'll take that as a yes," Jacob said rubbing his shoulder in pain.

Santana entered the next bathroom she could find and locked herself up in an empty stall. She could feel the tears running down her cheek, but didn't bother to wipe them away.

_What __now Santana? What are you going to do_?

_I don't know._

Sure, in her vision she didn't care that people knew. But Santana also knew that six months from now she would obviously be in a different place emotionally. She wasn't in that place right now, she wasn't ready for people to know yet. _I don't even know what exactly it is that Brittany and I have, I'm still figuring it out. They can't know. Not yet!_

She felt her phone vibrate, it was Brittany calling her. She stared at the calling picture, it was a photo of a smiling Brittany holding up a shiny, yellow rubber duck that Santana had given her, the blonde girl loved ducks.

Santana just stared at the picture. But she didn't pick up the phone.

***


End file.
